1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plant image capture device and a method thereof, and more particularly to a plant image capture device and a method thereof for obtaining images of a plant in different directions through a first mirror by an image capture device.
2. Related Art
Plant growth monitoring is an important field in large-scale agriculture production, but it is not convenient to obtain a complete plant growth recording image; generally, when a plant growth image is recorded, the image can only be captured and recorded in the direction facing a recorder, and if recording the growth situation of the backside of the plant is required, it can only be achieved with using additional devices, such as adding a camcorder device to shoot in another direction, or adding a movable device to move and rotate the plant and then perform second shooting.
Currently, plant image recording and measurement technology may be categorized into the following two manners. One is to use two camcorders, which respectively perform image shooting and recording from the front side and the upper side of a plant, another one is to mount a rotation disk to perform full-directional shooting on a plant. However, the foregoing manner which two camcorders are used to perform image shooting on a plant from the front side and from the upper side can not obtain an image of the back growth situation of the plant directly. To solve this problem, a currently common processing manner is to mount a third camera at the back of the plant, so as to use this third camera to directly shoot a back image of the plant. This method may simultaneously obtain three pictures of the plant of the front side, the back and the top, so as to conveniently monitor complete growth situation of the plant. However, three cameras must be used at the same time in this method which cost highly.